


Hard to Satisfy

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, fem aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's been found out -- she's been sleeping with both Koujaku and Noiz, and neither of them are pleased, but Aoba can't decide between the two, so they're left with no choice but to compete for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Satisfy

“ _You’ve been sleeping with **him?!** ”_

Aoba was in trouble now.  Her two close friends, Noiz and Koujaku, had somehow found out she had been casually hooking up with both of them and managed to catch her right as she was leaving home to confront her.

” _Aoba!  How could you??”_ Koujaku gaped at her with puppy eyes, as if she had just crushed his heart under a heeled boot.A pang of guilt struck Aoba’s heart and she opened her mouth to reply, but a chorus of giggling from down the road had her snap her mouth shut.

” _Th-this isn’t the place for this kind of talk!  Let’s go inside, Granny’s gone to run errands for a couple hours.”_

Now, here they were; Aoba sat on her knees ontop her bed, while Noiz and Koujaku sat at the end glaring at each other, Aoba swore Koujaku was even baring his teeth.

” _I-I guess I have some explaining to do…”_

_“Why both of us?”_

_“W-well..I like being with you, Koujaku because you’re so tender and sweet and you always take really good care of me.  But, sometimes I don’t want tender and sweet, so…that’s why I started sleeping with you, Noiz.  You’re rough and you make me feel good, too, but in a different way.”_

_“I can be that way, too!”_ Koujaku retorted, feeling a bit of a sting to his pride.

” _Koujaku, it’s okay that you can’t.  Like I said, I like the way you treat me, but when I feel like something different…”_

_“Hear that, old man?  She comes to me when you can’t satisfy her well enough,”_

_“Noiz!”_

_“You fucking brat!”_ Koujaku lunged at Noiz then, wiping the smirk right off his face when their bodies collided and fists began to swing.  Normally, Aoba would be shocked and retreat from the scene, but she had grown so accustomed to their fighting it hardly startled her anymore.

” _Enough!  This isn’t getting us anywhere!”_

The two men stopped, panting heavily and wiping away blood from their mouths and noses.They both looked to Aoba, then to each other, and in that moment they wordlessly came to one conclusion.

” _You’re right, Aoba.  There’s only one way to settle this,”_

 _“We’ll both take you and you decide who you like more,”_ the pair nodded, having already made up Aoba’s mind for her.

” _W-what!  That’s totally absurd, out of the question!”_

Before she could escape, Noiz was at her side with his nose and lips at her ear, gently tugging on her earlobe with his teeth before whispering, “ _Aoba, let us take care of you…”_

A small whimper left her mouth and her eyes close as one of her weak spots was expertly licked and bitten.  In a moment, Koujaku was on her either side, working his soft lips against her neck while stroking and pinching her sensitive hair.  She gasped, instantly clamping her mouth shut in an attempt to hold back her voice.  It would have worked, but then two hands were under her shirt and at her breasts in a moment’s notice; one scarred hand caressed and fondled her breasts and nipples, teasing them lightly.  The other, however, roughly massaged her breast and pinched at her nipple, tugging on it and making her squirm.  Both types of sensations drove her wild and while she loved experiencing them both on their own, having each one at the same time was a whole new experience all together.

Eventually, she was guided down onto her back with her head resting on a pillow and her short-shorts and tank top were quickly peeled off her, revealing her blue, lacy polka dot pantie and bra combo.  She blushed fiercely as the men's eyes roved over her slender body.

” _You’re so beautiful, Aoba”_

_“I can’t believe how hot you are, I want to taste all of you,”_

Koujaku shot his counterpart an insulted glare, then turned his attention back to the woman before him.  Before he could act, Noiz was pulling off her underwear and settling himself in between her thighs.  Aoba eagerly spread her legs, welcoming Noiz’s presence and bit her lip as she anticipated his metal piercing against her clitoris.  Koujaku laid down next to her, resuming his gentle ministrations on her breasts while slipping his expert tongue into her mouth, making her moan lightly as their tongues intertwined and slid around each other.  As soon as Noiz’s wet tongue licked up her opening and began to flick and stroke her clit, her body tensed and her mouth dropped open as she moaned.  Her hips writhed and she buried both her hands into his blonde hair, pushing his face further in for heightened pressure.  The young man moaned against her, his erection growing painful against his jeans as he grew rock hard and a small wet spot formed on his boxers.

Annoyed, Koujaku forced his mouth back on Aoba’s, increasing his efforts to divert her attention back to him.  It worked for the most part and her motions became fervent as her arousal blossomed from her groin and sent warmth throughout her body.  Her hand found its way to Koujaku’s jeans and she quickly undid them, pulling out and exposing his hard erection and beginning to stroke it.

” _I want you inside me, Koujaku,”_ Koujaku swallowed hard.

” _Aoba…if you say things like that.._.”

” _Ah!  N-Noiz!  Stop, I’m g-gonna..!”_

Reluctantly, Noiz gave one final lick of her dripping vagina and pulled back, licking her taste off his lips while sitting up to strip himself of his clothing.  Koujaku did the same, and for a moment Aoba was able to lay back and enjoy watching her two favourite men show off their muscular bodies for her.  She could hardly believe the three of them were doing this, that she was about to be pleasured by two men who absolutely hated each other, but the thought of it made her eyes go wide and wiped away all worry, especially when she saw both their hard cocks jutting from their hips, all because of her.

Koujaku made the first move and crawled next to her once more.  Aoba instinctively rolled onto her side and lifted a leg, which Koujaku promptly held onto while he positioned himself.

” _Are you ready, Aoba?”_ he whispered hotly into her ear.  Aoba nodded her head quickly, eager to feel her best friend’s cock enter her hot insides.  Koujaku began to enter slowly, grunting as Aoba’s tight muscles hugged him and accepted his erection with ease.

Koujaku was always a gentle lover, focused on his partner’s own pleasure more than his own.  His thrusts were long and slow, aimed to rub against her most sensitive spot perfectly.  He knew exactly how to bring a woman to orgasm, and when it came to Aoba, he put in extra effort to make sure she was pleasured properly each time.

He was lost in his moment with her, listening as she moaned his name and rolled her hips down to meet him.  She felt so good around him, he could already feel his end nearing.

” _K-Koujaku…”_

 _“Yes, Aoba?”_ he planted small kisses against her neck, smiling as her skin prickled and she shivered.

” _I want Noiz now…”_ his smile faded quickly, but he nodded his head and gave her one last kiss before stilling his hips and pulling out from her.

” _Guess you were getting bored, huh?”_

 _“Noiz, behave yourself."_ Noiz smirked, lunging forward and capturing Aoba’s lips in a deep and messy kiss.  When he pulled away, she was left panting with her cheeks flushed and his bright green eyes met with her blue ones as he said,

” _When have you ever known me to behave?”_

In one, swift movement, Noiz rolled Aoba onto her stomach and raised her hips.  He spread her legs apart with one of his knees, then inched forward until the head of his piercing cock was pushing against her wet hole.  When all was set, he thrust hard into her, grasping her hips to pull her against him as her head was thrown back and she groaned through clenched teeth.

” _Oi, brat!  Be careful,”_

_"Don’t worry, she’s not as fragile as you think, right Aoba?”_

Too embarrassed to respond, Aoba buried her face into a pillow and gripped the sheets next to her head, preparing herself for the inevitable pounding.  When Noiz started, his thrusts were completely opposite of Koujaku’s; he moved hard and fast, rolling his hips to rub against her just right and grunting with exertion.  The sound of skin slapping against one another bounced off the walls of Aoba’s small bedroom, adding to the heated panting and gutteral moans that fell from Aoba’s moist lips.

_“Ah!  Noiz!  F-faster!  Ahhh!”_

Smirking once more, Noiz gripped her hips tighter and picked up speed.  His back and brow quickly formed sweat, dampening his hair and leaving a salty taste on his lips as he licked away any drops that fell near his mouth.

Koujaku could hardly stand the site of his beloved friend being so violated, but the look on her face showed that of pleasure and ecstasy, so most of his concern was wiped away.  Her ass was red from the continuous smacking and her hips had nail marks from where Noiz was grabbing her, but Koujaku couldn’t help but feel his heart sink as he realized she truly enjoyed being treated this way.

” _Kou—jaku!  C-come, here,”_ with a quick motion of her hand, she urged Koujaku towards her and he briskly obeyed.  Her intentions were made clear as she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, watching for Koujaku’s reaction and panting lewdly as Noiz fucked her hard.

“ _Aoba…you’re being so…”_

_“Ngh, this is the, ngh, side you don’t see, the side I bring out in her.  Hurry up, ngh, she won’t last much longer.”_

Another hard glare was shot at Noiz, but he hardly noticed since he was so focused on the girl he was currently plunging his dick into.  Brushing his comment off, Koujaku caressed Aoba’s cheek and brought his erection to her mouth.

“ _Are you sure?”_   Aoba smiled and nodded, opening once more and sucking on the head as Koujaku’s cock slid inside.  Her cheek was planted against the bed, so Koujaku did most of the work.  He slowly eased his dick in and out, ensuring not to hit the back of her throat and make her gag.  Aoba was more than happy to suck and lick on his throbbing member; her ego inflated each time she heard him groan and felt his hand tighten ever so slightly in her hair, careful not to harm her sensitive scalp.

“ _Agh, Aoba, I’m gonna cum.  I’m gonna fucking cum inside you, ngh!”_

“ _Me, too, Aoba.  Can I do it in your mouth?”_

Aoba nodded once more, sucking harder on Koujaku and clenching her pelvic muscles around Noiz to bring him to orgasm.  After a few more thrusts, both her partners reached their climax – Noiz thrust hard once into her and released his load deep inside while Koujaku pulled back slightly until just his head was past her lips, his cum bursting out and being quickly swallowed down by Aoba.  The two men pulled away from her and Aoba rolled onto her back, her hand making quick work of her clit.  Instantly, the two boys felt guilt overwhelm them amidst their high and attended to her.  Koujaku’s hand took over hers while he kissed and sucked on her neck, and Noiz kept busy with her breasts, sucking and nipping at them while massaging the other.  With all the attention and stimulus she was receiving, her end came within a few moments and she arched her back while crying out loudly, thankful her Granny was out of the house so she could let herself go with no reservations.

Once everyone had been fully satisfied, they lay together on the small mattress, Aoba squished between their sweaty bodies as their breathing and heart rates slowed and they recovered from their rigorous session.

“ _So, have you decided?”_ Noiz asked, breaking the relaxing silence that had fallen upon them.

“ _Umm…n-not really…”_

_“Aoba.”_

_“I can’t decide!  Both of you make me feel good in different ways, and I care for each you!  Maybe it’d be best if I saw neither of you…it’s only fair.”_

The two stared at each other as they contemplated the choices.  Either one of them had her, or no one did and Aoba was left with whatever creep was out there waiting for someone as beautiful as her.  They probably wouldn’t treat her right, not like they do.  Once again, they both came to the same conclusion _,_ and it was Koujaku who spoke first.

“ _Aoba, it’s okay if you can’t choose.  We both want to take care of you, because no one else can do it like us.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t want some slimy guy getting his hands all over you.  If it’s him, I guess it’s okay, as long as he doesn’t hurt you.”_

_“You’re the one to talk!  I would never hurt Aoba.”_

_“Exactly.  We’re okay with sharing, but only if it’s us.”_

Aoba didn’t even need to think about it.  She would have both of her favourite men without any of the guilt.  She smiled and planted a kiss on both their lips, giddy as ever with their new agreement.

Now all she needed to do was keep Clear a secret…


End file.
